Forum:The Elysian Project
Link: The Elysian Project The ultimate winner of the vote. ~Viva Let's get this discussion organized. We also need to elect an admin (I am not running). -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 14:33, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Okay, here's what I want to say about it first. We shouldn't call it a game, rather, a collaborative and interactive RP project. Game gives off the wrong vibe, it makes it feel as if the consequences of decisions are not serious ones. But, for the sake of effective RP, the decisions we make will effect lives. Sure they may not be real lives, but we are in control of nations full of people and people are not game objects. I know I sound a little overly-serious, but I will not have a FW-like situation appear in something I plan on putting alot of effort into. Also, I will happily run for admin. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 14:37, July 16, 2013 (UTC) So I take it were doing another map? --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 14:44, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Yeah because something happened with the old one. I reckon we just take the vote right on this page here. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 15:00, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I just say game because I don't want to type out collaborative project. Let's call them colabs from now on. Anyhow, I always followed your line of thought when running FW; people just have a hard time committing. I don't see it going better here, but still, your activity and dedication shouldn't depend on the activity and dedication of others. If the colab is dead, continue with your work. We're not dependent on each other. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:42, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Map Voting Single Continent one *Vote *Vote *Vote Multiple Continent one *(ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 15:00, July 16, 2013 (UTC) *Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 15:16, July 16, 2013 (UTC) *I vote for the first one with the three continents. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 15:42, July 16, 2013 (UTC) *Then it is settle. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 16:37, July 16, 2013 (UTC) *'MizzKeyes' (Me/Say Hai/World/WAT) 18:33, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Map discussion Okay, so if we agree to that map, then I already have an idea of the climatology. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 16:43, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Like it, know exactly where mine will go. --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 16:49, July 16, 2013 (UTC) We shouldn't really make any decisions on it until UP likes it though. Right now it's just a proposal. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 17:00, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Also, another proposal, instead of choosing colonies at the same time as homelands, how about we do homelands alphabetically and then colonies are decided using the leftovers. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 17:06, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I like the set up of the weather pattern. And I agree with the setup suggested by MC. In the meantime, ww need a name for our new planet, a calendar system (just the year naming like AD and CE), and any major religions for the planet if any. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 17:16, July 16, 2013 (UTC) We need at least two major religions or a major religion with large denominations I would say. I'm not good at coming up with names, but I think the calender and measurement systems should be similar (not entirely imported) as to what we use on Earth. Also, we need to decide on a mother civilization that we can base the cultures and names off of. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 17:22, July 16, 2013 (UTC) We also need names for all of the continents. The islands you can forget about, we just need some landmass names. Here's the blank version of the map. The blank landmass is Ixania by the way. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 17:11, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Let's not over-complicate things. Calendar is exactly the same as on Earth. Fire was invented on the exact same date. The internet also came to be on the same date. Let's keep it simple as far as we are able. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 17:30, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Fair enough. Though I must say I don't know when fire was invented. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 17:32, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I still don't think we should do the naming until we decide on a mother civilization. Maybe they can be Celtic-like peoples who organized themselves similarly to the Ancient Greeks and set up a Confederation of city states across the Old World? Then the names for things would have a similar pattern. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 17:42, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Mother civilization? That would be difficult to implement across the board. I'd stick with what Super said. Let's just keep Latin and Greek as the primary languages of the past scolars. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 17:50, July 16, 2013 (UTC) It'd be less complicated to keep calendar systems the same, but then it depends on the planets astrology...Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 18:12, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Let's just assume its Earth with another set of continents, but the same languages and the like. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:13, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I think we can have some extra languages though. And, of course, let's give the languages different names, since "American English" and "Russian" won't make sense. The names of the calendar days and months can also be changed if we want. I was meaning more that we should have a 12-month year and 7-day weeks. We can have some freedom in the naming. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 18:54, July 16, 2013 (UTC) But my point was, what language are we going to base all the new names off of? (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 19:02, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Well I'd rather we use the proper English instead of all that 'z' crap ;) Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 19:03, July 16, 2013 (UTC) I totally forgot about this third map. I fell asleep before I could post it. If anyone wants to use it or not, help yourselves. By the way, you could add a habitable moon using this map to our planet. Our moon can be terraformed in real life according to science, so we could add another human race which is slightly different from our our if we chose to do so. I always thought the idea was interesting, but its up to you all if you want it. Oh, and Fallout, I like 'z'. :( Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 19:09, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Its just not right, it isnt proper English! It goes against everything ive ever been taught in English lessons. :P Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 19:10, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Well you speak proper English. I just speak the slurred lazy version called American English. :P Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 19:18, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Political map courtesy of Viva. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:06, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Names Planet *Elysia **-Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:21, July 16, 2013 (UTC) ** Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:22, July 16, 2013 (UTC) **'MizzKeyes' (Me/Say Hai/World/WAT) 18:46, July 17, 2013 (UTC) *Persephone **--Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 21:38, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Continents Laneum *Yes **(ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 20:57, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ** Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:09, July 17, 2013 (UTC) **--Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 21:18, July 17, 2013 (UTC) **-Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 22:02, July 17, 2013 (UTC) *No Retraction Sorry guys. I don't think I can be involved with this project any longer given irreconcilable differences with other players. I'll always be available for consulting if you need any assistance with anything. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 23:50, July 16, 2013 (UTC) Well I suppose all good things must come to an end. As the game has shown no progress or interest, I will be removing the Ixanians from the game to form their own universe once again. I enjoyed the brainstorming we had in the process though. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:38, August 6, 2013 (UTC) World's Foremost Currency As the Lanese Empire was the height of human power on the planet, might I suggest that Lana's currency be the US Dollar equivalent on Persephone? Something to match our own against. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 14:06, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Okay, the Lanese florino (ƒ) will be equal to $2 USD. So, when you have a dollar value, multiply it by one half to get the Lanese amount. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 14:09, July 17, 2013 (UTC) So, multiply by 1.5 instead of 2? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 14:12, July 17, 2013 (UTC) 0.5. As in if you have $50, multiply that by 0.5, and you have ƒ25. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 14:13, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I gotcha now. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 14:18, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Another idea, Could we use the Antarian denier as a secondary currency (like the Euro) given that Antaria is (will be, once I make the pages) a financial/economic center and the denier is very stable? HORTON11: • 14:30, July 19, 2013 (UTC) So that everyone is aware, since the American dollar doesn't exist in this world, when you add your nation's GDP to the infobox, please add the ƒ instead of the $. Just divide the dollar amount by 2 to get the florin amount (example: ƒ20,000 instead of $40,000). You can add you nation's local currency with the following code: () Example: |GDP_PPP = ƒ26.024 trillion (₳938.738 trillion) |GDP_PPP_per_capita = ƒ38,965 (₳1,405,507) Just add it next to the regular florin amount for it to be proper. Thank you. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 19:52, July 18, 2013 (UTC) *CURRENCY LIST *Lanese florino (ƒ) *Ixanian axun (₳) *Hwadar Yarzwo or Wanarwo *Shi'Jian Gusk'Nuk (₴) *Antarian denier (d.) *Communal sollar ($) World history We seriously need to get major world history down if we expect to get anything done. Since my nation will be the Rome, I will put down the first parts. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 14:19, July 17, 2013 (UTC) ---- TIMELINE *11000 BNC - The ESS Pioneer lands on Elysia ahead of the ESS Adventurer headed toward the planet. *10500 BNC - Stable government established by Ixanians under the first Tazen, Aexo Xo'Xonaioko. The Honorable Union of Ixania is founded. *10000 BNC - Human ship crashes in multiple locations across Elysia. Ixanians disregard ship crash as meteorite. No investigation launched. *9750 BNC - The Xivonioki Imperium is established from a collection of nearly two dozen Ixanians polities and city-states, under the direction of the Tazen back in Xanza. *9500 BNC - Humans on the planet have completely lost their cultural values and faded into tribalism. *9400 BNC - Ixanians warned not to intermingle with the new people from the sky. Anti-colonist sentiment engrained into Ixanian culture. *8400 BNC - Humans settle in the Upper Alessian Plains as farmers. *7900 BNC - First human nations appear on the Upper Alessian Plains. *7700 BNC - The Alessian nations organize themselves into social classes, with lords ruling over the people and warriors serving the lords. *7650 BNC - Proto-Lanean is formed. It is an entirely spoken language with vocabularies and grammatical changes present throughout the entire Plains region. *7200 BNC - A massive famine is said to have occurred causing an extremely unstable social and political climate for the nations. Ixanians attempt to reclaim territories by pushing the colonists off of their lands. *7100 BNC - First settlement in the area now comprising of Antaria *6900 BNC - The ancient culture of Ebier begins forming *6700 BNC - After nearly 400 years of chaos in the Alessian Plains, order is restored. Early Old Lanean is believed to have been developed around this time. *6650 BNC - Humans first settle on Hwadarwaq as famers and traders. *6640 BNC - The Alessian nations agree to live peacefully with one another. Ixania ignores the humans, and leaves them to themselves, building around them were possible. *6500 BNC - The Alessian culture spreads across the land known as Laneum. *6500 BNC - First of the Hwadarwaq Kingdoms of established, Olrenqaw and Ishawa. Followed by many more. *6410 BNC - Panwyssian Kingdom is formed on Panwys by humans who left Hwadarwaq. *6300 BNC - Lands as far away as Jespana and Gnonal have interacted with and adopted parts of the Alessian culture. Three clear regions are established. *6250 BNC - Gnonal becomes increasingly hostile towards both Laneum and Jespana. *6220 BNC - Gnonal, after years of preparation launches an invasion of its two neighbors. Jespana and Laneum form an alliance together to attempt and defeat Gnonal. *5980 - The Ebierians suffer through mass famine and die off. The surviving population splits into different groups. *5970 BNC - After almost three centuries of fighting, Jespana and Laneum are forced to surrender to Gnonal. Hundreds of years of Alessian culture is lost. Low Old Lanean is devolved into a language. *5950 BNC - In spite of the human warface near Ixanian lands, the Ixanians opt to do nothing. So far, the humans are considered more of a nusiance than a threat, and their current social and technological development deemed harmless to future Ixanian expansion. *5200 BNC - Jespana revolts against Gnonal. The Gnonalese and the Jespanani engage in another conflict. Laneum exists peacefully under Gnonal control. *5100 BNC - After a century of fighting, Laneum revolts against a weakened Gnonal. The revolt is successful, and Gnonal surrenders its control of both Laneum and Jespana. *4900 BNC - Alessian culture begins to flourish for a second time. The nation-states which compose Laneum enjoy increased autonomy from one another. *4850 BNC - Jespana and Gnonal form a truce to never again fight one another. A large monument, the Vitta di Areum, is constructed in the Peneni Mountains. *4400 BNC - High Old Lanean is developed into a language. It is spread across the nation-states of Laneum. *4300 BNC - The Laneans believe themselves to be of higher status than the Jespanani and the Gnonalese. The city of Purceum, under the leadership of Jaedron Tilvanus, launches a campaign to unify the nation-states of Laneum into a single nation. *4270 BNC - Ixania attempts to enslave or exterminate colonial population centers to impede the further growth of the human race. The explosion growth of the human race now surpasses that of the Ixanians. *4250 BNC - The Ixanian Conquest of Hwadarwaq sees the Hwadarwaqian Kingdoms unify under the command of Irnissa II of Olrenqaw. *4235 BNC - The Ixanian Conquest of Hwadarwaq ends with the Ixanians retreating from Hwadarwaq. The Anti-Ixanian sentiment that ensues sees the bolstering of the kingdoms and the official formation of the Hwadar Empire. *4230 BNC - First Lanean encounters with the people of present day Antaria. High Old Lanean is brought into the area for the first time. *4230 BNC - Tilvanus sees the opportunity to turn the humans of the region against the Ixanians, stating that they must be purged from the lands to insure the security of every nation. He wins resounding support from his people and from abroad. *4225 BNC - The Ixanians fail to utilize their technological advantage to offset their numerical disadvantage. They lose countless battles to the determined human population. Tazen Kano Xo'Iexoioko is killed battle during a failed offensive by his army into Lana. *4200 BNC - The inhabitants of Laneum, Gnonal, and Jespana begin attacking and killing off Ixanians in their lands, it is known as La Mondar Grande (The Great Cleanse). *4190 BNC - Under the rule of Irzu I, the Hwadar Empire sees its first expansion into the south and the settlement of the uninhabited landmasses of Harenu, Qywashir, Hawyehe and part of Twithik. *4180 BNC - Tilvanus is killed in a raid of an Ixanian village in Southern Laneum, the people of Laneum blame the death entirely on the Ixanians, further enraging them against the race. *4150 BNC - Anti-Ixanian sentiments have resulted in the death of nearly 95% of previously existing populations past the Lilac River and the Lavendere River. *4120 BNC - In an effort to further prevent the Ixanians from entering the three regions, a border is formed and managed by the Gnonalese and Laneans, effectively forming the modern boundaries of Lana. *4100 BNC - Priests of the Ixanian religion are ordered to warn any surviving Ixanian populations to either flee to the remaining territories of their nation on the mainland or go underground and hide until the humans have turned their attention elsewhere. *4090 BNC - Several nation-states inside Laneum unify into a single kingdom, the movement encourages greater unity among the regions of Lana. *4000 BNC - The Hwadrian Conquest of the Panwyssian Kingdom begins, and ends, with the annexation of Panwys. The modern-day borders of the Xivonioki Imperium are established following the Treaty of Sova, defining the tightly-held remaining territories of Ixania. *3975 BNC - Gnonal is unified into a single kingdom under one singular monarch. It establishes a forerunner to modern day foreign diplomacy by creating embassies in the nation-states of Laneum and Jespana. *3953 BNC - The first recorded use of Lanean script in the city of Purceum. The new method of writing spreads throughout the regions of Lana. *3867 BNC - The Lanean Kingdom is established after the efforts of the Purcean Tilvanus family to create a unified Lanean state are recognized. Marceus Tilvanus is crowned the first King of Laneum. *3840 BNC - The Jespanani Kingdom is established after a successful ploy by the Tilvanus family to implement a familial rule in the region. *3823 BNC - The marriage of the Lanean Tilvanus family with the Jespanani Renoso family establishes a unified kingdom. The Jespanani Kingdom is annexed into the Lanean Kingdom. *3767 BNC - To celebrate a century of peace in Lana, the Leanean Kingdom begins construction on the massive Colessium of Purceum. *3542 BNC - Tazen Mara Xa'Kanoioka establishes the Ixanian ideology of self-determination in the face of adversity. She seeks to develop a self-suffient Ixania, and starts the long road toward a strict autarky policy. *3205 BNC - Relations become unstable with the Gnonalese Kingdom after a caravan is accidentally destroyed by Lanean troops. Heightened hostility leads to the outbreak of the Lanean War of Conquest. *2988 BNC - After nearly two centuries of fighting, the Gnonalese Kingdom is annexed into the Lanean Kingdom. The Tilvanus dynasty establishes the Lanean Empire and the Imperial Diet of Laneum, the first democratic body on Fersefon. *2904 BNC - Scouts are documented to have gone past the Lilac and Lavendere Rivers for the first time, meeting cultures not similar to the regions of Lana. *2870 BNC - The Lanean Empire invades the foreign regions of Gnanalia and Tarrnia. *2760 BNC - The Empire has established full control of the region of Gnanalia and exterminated Ixanian cultural values from the native population of the region. A military government is established to administer the population while fighting continues in Tarrnia. *2750 BNC - News of the increasing loss of Ixanian life abroad results in the government of Ixania vowing to exterminate any foreigners that fall into their hands. Genocide becomes an offical state policy of Ixania. *2720 BNC - The Empire wrestles control of the region of Tarrnia. A temporary military government is established until the population has fully accepted Lanean culture and can be allowed seats in the Diet. *2694 BNC - The military government of Gnanalia is abolished and the people of the region are allowed seats in the Diet. Natives of Lana are encouraged to settle the region. The former military administration is sent south into Tarrnia. *2677 BNC - The military government of Tarrnia is abolished and the people allowed seats in the Diet. Natives are encouraged to settle the region and spread Lanean culture. *2670 BNC - The Lanean Empire invades the region of Ninelia. *2590 BNC - The region of Ninelia is conquered by the Laneans. A military government is established. *2530 BNC - Ninelia is annexed into the Empire, the military government is abolished, and the people are allowed seats on the Diet. The Lanean Empire reaches an age of prosperity. *2450 BNC - Nilatso is invaded by the Lanean Empire. The Empire meets its first struggles with taking control of foreign lands, as the people of the region are much more hostile towards foreign rule than the peoples of Gnanalia, Tarrnia, and Ninelia. *2318 BNC - Nilatso is entirely occupied by the Lanean Empire. A military government is established indefinitely, as the people of the region are hostile towards Lanean control. *2306 BNC - A group of settlers from Lana to Nilatso is brutally murdered by natives. The military government establishes that further hostility towards Lanean control will result in the extermination of the natives. *2297 BNC - Another group of citizens is murdered in Nilatso. The military government begins openly attacking native villages in the region. *2240 BNC - The military loses control of Nilatso, the region becomes a warring region for a second time. *2188 BNC - The Lanean Empire begins settlement of the Lands of Antaria. Local populations are initially resistant but soon begin to live alongside, and later with Laneans. *2140 BNC - Antaria officially becomes integrated into the Lanean Empire *1940 BNC - After three centuries of unrest, the Empire retracts from Nilatso. *1896 BNC - The Imperial Diet is overthrown by the Empress Alolanus Titanna. *1885 BNC - Empress Alolanus begins a second attempt at invading the region of Nilatso. She believes that dividing the area into two sections will more easily establish a control over the areas. *1883 BNC - Empress Alolanus is murdered by her sister Brettana Titanna. Brettana reestablishes the Imperial Diet, though she carries on the invasion of Nilatso using her sister's invasion plan. *1867 BNC - The Imperial Diet votes to end the Titanna line of rulers for the Empire after Brettana dies of natural causes. *1750 BNC - Nilatso Minor is under the control of the Lanean military. The population is still hostile, but the military's increased presence in the region prevents open attacks against Lanean citizens and settlements. *1630 BNC - Nilatso Major is under the control of the military. Two separate military governments are established for each region. The localized pressure on the natives further prevents open attacks against the Empire. *1450 BNC - The population of Nilatso is allowed seats on the Imperial Diets, though the military retains a strong presence in the regions. *1345 BNC - Antarian peasants start a revolt against the Lanean authorities, but are quickly crushed. *1290 BNC - The Lanean Empire reaches its peak by establishing colonies across the Gulf of Estendero. *1170 BNC - The populations of the Nilatso regions stage a fully planned rebellion against the Lanean Empire. The use of Lanean tactics by the natives confuses the Lanean military. *980 BNC - Lanean population centers in the two regions are totally decimated. The Imperial Diet votes to retreat, but the Emperor Raceus Mannus overthrows the Diet and continues the fighting against the natives. *950 BNC - With the death of Raceus, the Mannus dynasty begins a series of tyrannical rulers over the Empire. *930 BNC - Unrest grows in multiple regions of the Empire. The Mannus dynasty responds violently. *850 BNC - With control of the Nilatso regions almost entirely depleted, the Imperial military's presence in every region of the Empire is almost doubled. *790 BNC - The Empire is pushed back into Ninelia from Nilatso. *786 BNC - The military overthrows the Mannus dynasty and takes full control of the Empire. *774 BNC - The military reestablishes the Imperial Diet, though instead of a Monarchical position to lead the Empire, the military establishes the Consul of the Lanean Empire, the world's first democratically elected leader of a nation. *760 BNC - Under the rule of the Consul, the Empire's citizens become much more in favor of the Imperial government. Unrest throughout the Empire is ended peacefully. *460 BNC - After three centuries of peace, clear cultures have formed inside the Empire. Imperial officers believe that this could cause problems if the cultures continue to gain followers. *260 BNC - The island of Portanus attempts to rebel from the Empire. It is the first violent political action against the Empire for at least five hundred years. *220 BNC - The war on Portanus causes similar movements across the Empire. The democratic government is eliminated by the military, which takes full government power for a second time in the history of the Empire. *190 BNC - The island of Portanus is quelled with the execution of the rebellion leaders. Unrest grows across the Empire. *150 BNC - Ninelia and Tarrnia attempt to overthrow the Imperial military in their regions. *60 BNC - After nearly 90 years of fighting, the two regions agree to exist within the Empire peacefully if a Monarch and a Diet are reestablished within the Empire. *59 BNC - The Emperor Anastar Tilvanus is crowned and an Imperial Diet is established. *0 ANC - After the death of Anastar, the Empress Floransa Tilvanus is crowned. She establishes a new Calender system to mark her reign of "Pase et Tolleranza" (Peace and Tolerance). *40 ANC - The policies of Floransa allow for the greater unification of the Empire, and the Empire enters a golden age. *56 ANC - Empress Floransa, beloved by the people, dies of old age. Her son Brutuz Tilvanus takes control of a thriving Empire. Brutuz allows for the Imperial Diet to take more control of governance by reversing the legal process of policy control. *128 ANC - The Imperial Diet votes to end the military's involvement in the government as an institution. The leaders of the military stage a rebellion against the Diet by killing every member and then demanding that the Emperor take full control of the nation. The Emperor refuses and is killed. The military takes full control of the nation. *129 ANC - The people begin a series of revolt against military rule. *157 ANC - The Lanean Empire loses control of the islands of Mognal and Portanus. *162 ANC - Mognal and Portanus begin hosting pirates which attack commercial and military ships in Lanean waters. The Imperial economy begins to cripple. *165 ANC - The Imperial economy is in ruins, the people of every region begin rebelling against the military. *173 ANC - The Lanean Civil War begins in full scale, with supporters of regional independence, military rule, and democratic rule spread across the Empire. *175 ANC - The Ixanians take advantage of the situtation and procede to invade the Lanese Empire with a force of 60,000 warriors. *270 ANC - After a century of fighting, the democratic forces take control of the Empire. The Imperial Diet is reestablished along with the position of Consul. The Empire is weak, as no clear military exists within the nation. *290 ANC - Several regions in the west begin demanding independence due to the thin spread of policing forces across the Empire. *320 ANC - The Imperial Diet declares that secession is illegal, and that the Empire should remain whole. *335 ANC - The Empire regains some strength after an envoy from Mognal and Portanus agree to end the pirate attacks against Lanean ships. *340 ANC - The Lanean Empire at the threat of capitulation from its size, concedes to the demands of the western Terrnien peoples, and grants them and other groups in the west independence. The West Lanean Empire is established. *342 ANC - Ixania begins mobilizing warriors within the Xautakar for an offensive on the weakened Lanean Empire. 350,000 warriors are called to war, the largest mobilization of Ixanian troops since the foundation of the Imperium. *342 ANC - Antarian patricians and peasants begin a well-organized revolt which quickly turns into a full-scale war. *343 ANC - Responding to a growing threat from abroad, the Imperial Diet commissions the creation of local partisan guards to form across the three remaining regions of the Eastern Empire. *348 - Antarians manage to remove the Laneans from the island, and the patricians establish a consulate government, a council of patricians. *356 ANC - The Eastern Empire begins a transition into a formalized monarchy by dissolving the position of Consul and creating a set of houses to represent every region of the Empire. The regions are transformed into Subregni with Casi ruling over every Subregni. *358 ANC - The Imperial Diet is dissolved into the Congressi Casi, removing the ability of the people to take part in politics. *370 ANC - The Eastern Empire devolves into warring Subregni. With constant threat from abroad paired with internal struggles, Imperial Lanean culture is lost past the Lilac and Lavendere Rivers and Middle Lanean devolves into a language. *371 ANC - The Ixanian priesthood declares a xautara (crusade) against the Lanese Empire. The First Xautara begins under the leadership of Tazen Mino Xo'Ionioko, with the aim of liberating oppressed Ixanians, and reclaiming lost lands from the Lanese. *394 ANC - The Second Xautara is declared by Tazen Xana Xa'Minoioka against the Lanese Empire. She seeks to reclaim additional territories from the Lanese, believing them weakened from the previous conflict. *410 - Conflicts between patrician families leads to infighting, assassinations and an power struggle by the families. *411 - After some 12 months of fighting, the family of Viliana ends up on top and abolishes the council, creating a kingdom. *670 - The increasingly repressive king of Antaria is assassinated, leading to a civil war and the fracturing of the empire into several kingdoms. *840 ANC - The Subregni of Lana band together for the first time in nearly 500 years to fight off the Ixanian invaders. The United Kingdoms of Lana are established, and the combined military effort successfully pushes the Ixanians back. *860 ANC - Lana successfully defeats the Ixanians, forcing them to retreat from Lana. *876 ANC - The islands of Mognac and Portune are reunited with the United Kingdoms of Lana peacefully. Scholars from across the nation successfully develop High Lanean as a language. *890 ANC - The quality of life in Lana improves to Imperial levels as the economy strengthens through the combined leadership of the United Kingdoms. *920 ANC - The Congress of Kings is established as a semi-democratic body within the nation to appease the people of Lana. *1001 - Duchess Alvia unites Angres and Alpedra, laying the foundations of unified Antaria. *1020 ANC - To commemorate a century of peace in Lana, the Palazzo di Regna Molti Grande is constructed in the city of Alessi. *1260 ANC - The arts of Lana begin to reflect the aesthetic values of the Lanean Empire. Many people from many different social classes begin to take an interest in learning Lanean script. A system of public education is introduced in multiple Kingdoms. *1380 ANC - The city of Florinsa hosts the first university of Lana since the fall of the Lanean Empire in 340. Science and the arts begin to advance quickly in the United Kingdoms. *1436 ANC - The artist Mizel di Baste is born in the city of Parine. *1475 ANC - Mizel di Baste completes the portrait entitled Lola di Operatta, modernly considered one of the most controversial and timeless pieces of art created. *1480 ANC - Sociopolitical changes lead to the transition of the United Kingdoms' government into one based on the prosperity of the people. *1494 ANC - With growing demand for increased personal wealth, the United Kingdoms becomes an alliance of city-states across the region of Lana. The Congress of Cities is established out of the city of Alessi. *1497 ANC - The new political and economic policies of the Lanese League encourage economic growth unseen since the policies of the Lanean Empress Floransa. The Lanese League becomes a thriving nation with peaceful politics, a strong economy, and a flourishing culture. *1544 ANC - The West Lanean Empire's oppressive imperial government is overthrown by several feudal vassals. In its wake, four independent yet closely allied kingdoms are formed; namely the Kingdom of Gnanalia, the Second Tarrnien Kingdom, the Kingdom of Ninelia and the United Kingdoms of Nilatso. *1801 ANC - Castiv Saden releases his most popular book, Lanean Utopia, which today is regarded as the "Bible of Sadenism". Among his vast ideology documented in the book, Saden states that West Laneum must be united under one "Sadenist" (read: communist) government. The book becomes a best seller with one year. *1839 ANC - The Sadenist Party is founded in West Laneum. It is an umbrella organization to the various political groups and parties scattered throughout the kingdoms of West Laneum. *1843 ANC - Sadenist calls for unification of West Laneum become violent, with riots spilling into the streets and several acts of terrorism being committed throughout the region. In the same year, the allied kings of the region sign a cross-border agreement banning Lanean Utopia from the bookshelves. Possession of the book leads to imprisonment. *1847 ANC - The Sadenist Party is labelled a terrorist organization throughout the region. The governments start persecuting known members. *1861 ANC - The First Sadenist Rebellion officially begins throughout the kingdoms of West Laneum. *1863 ANC - The Sadenist Rebellion is crushed after the kingdoms unite their military and security police forces to fight the uprising. *1871 ANC - The Second Sadenist Rebellion officially begins throughout the kingdoms of West Laneum. *1887 ANC - After more than a decade of brutal fighting, the "Great Revolution" (interchangeable with "Great Rebellion") is won by Sadenist forces. The kings of West Laneum are publicly executed. *1888 ANC - The Communal Pact is signed by the new Sadenist leaders of the four kingdoms of West Laneum, as well as the merchant Republic of Sylvandea; establishing the Community of Sadenist Federated Republics. ---- Do I just add the parts of Ixania into the timeline or wait for the human timeline to finish? Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 14:22, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Add in the Ixanian parts. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 14:25, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Wouldn't this be the same as the other historical project on here, or would it "start" in the modern day? HORTON11: • 14:35, July 17, 2013 (UTC) It starts in the modern day, but we are currently establishing the past for the game. So far the timeline is the extent of our historical development, though we have a number of world events planned. So its a totally different thing. Don't know how to answer the question properly, so my bad. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 14:38, July 17, 2013 (UTC) So, how would I be able to integrate my whole Middle-Thietia culture thing? HORTON11: • 15:56, July 17, 2013 (UTC) And also, where do humans come from, where do they settle down, and is the area with the desert/rainforest available for use? It's the best location suiting my civilizations . HORTON11: • 16:00, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Well, you inhabit a region of the globe (preferably within Super's old territories). Within that region, humans migrated to it from the crashsite, and settle down there. From then on, you chose what happens to them. Humans came from a colony ship launched from a dying Earth. Four thousand years later, it crashlands on Persephone. Nobody knows humanity's true origins, but they land in several areas. Where your portion of the ship lands is where you develop them. Right now, UP controls most of the desert territories, so I'd suggest asking UP about that. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 16:04, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Btw Viva, you know that I'm talking about Ancient Lana and not the world right? I mean world history as in we establish our own history as a planet. We'll I'm really only interested on a portion along the rainforest and small desert area in the middle continent. And when does this crash landing happen? HORTON11: • 16:13, July 17, 2013 (UTC) The crashland happens in 10000 BNC. The middle continent has plenty of land in the south. Refer to the orange lands in the colored map for what parts you'd like to work in. I'm not sure about the desert, but there are plenty of rainforest in the orange lands. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 16:23, July 17, 2013 (UTC) What is 10000 BNC? And in real world? Those are nice, but it's the eastern blue lands which would be best suited. or would there by chance be any way to modify the climate in the orange land? HORTON11: • 16:30, July 17, 2013 (UTC) I would think 6000 or 6500 AD. The ship left Earth at a time where it didn't have faster-than-light or simple light travel. Thus, it took four thosand years for the colony ship to arrive. As for the climate, you would have to speak to MineCraftian about that. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 16:45, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I thought it was going to be in the BC years to allow for the creation of early cultures. HORTON11: • 18:23, July 17, 2013 (UTC) This system does allow for the creation of early cultures. The story is that humans colonized the planet, but were knocked into tribalism since they lost most of their history following the crash. As a result, new cultures were developed on the planet. So you can make your culture, and give no heed to the exact origins of the people that make up your culture's population. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 19:20, July 17, 2013 (UTC) My historic regions, which will be largely the same now. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:18, July 17, 2013 (UTC) : Well it seems we have an issue here, as I've been offered the yellow lands. HORTON11: • 14:54, July 18, 2013 (UTC) I think we may be establishing democracy a tad bit too early. Yes yes Athens and all that, but still. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:46, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Think of it this way: There was never any majorly organized religion to appease the people of their Kings. As there was no God-like complex to the Kings, they are seen as equal in worth to the poorest of peasants by the people. And so, the people's voices cannot be flushed out with religion like they were in the IRL dark ages. Instead of religion, democracy, a long-standing triumph of the Lanean Empire, is used to give the people "equal say" in the process of government, thus appeasing them and allowing for the Kings to have power. Basically, it serves as a replacement to repressive, organized religion, and without it East Lana would still be a bunch of warring, unresty regions. (ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 00:18, July 20, 2013 (UTC) The Ixanians: Human or Near-Human I'm stuck at an impass. We've established the Ixanians as the planet natives, but Super would like them as humans. Since I can't decide on the matter and we've already worked them in, I would prefer you all to decide their fate. I have no objections to whatever you all decide, and I would personally like Super to return which he has on a probationary basis. So I leave it to you now. NOTE: I've revised the question as I believe people think four-eyed three armed aliens. I mean near-human. Just clarifying my statement. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 18:52, July 17, 2013 (UTC) My objections lie more with what they are able to do than with how they look. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 23:51, July 17, 2013 (UTC) As I stated earlier, they are no different from your Olympic-level humans, with but a few traits to make it clear they aren't human. One little thing I'd like to have if possible. Plus, I just needed to make sure voters understood the question to prevent issues in the future. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 23:53, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Well, it appears that I have been outvoted. So unless MizzK shows up to tie the votes, it appears that the Ixanians are human. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 00:18, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Are They Human? *-Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 20:06, July 17, 2013 (UTC) *--Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 20:24, July 17, 2013 (UTC) *HORTON11: • 20:25, July 17, 2013 (UTC) *—TimeMaster (talk • ) 23:12, July 17, 2013 (UTC) (just my opinion :P) Are They Near-Human? * Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 20:34, July 17, 2013 (UTC) *(ᵒᴥᵒ) MineCraftian (Talk) (ᵒᴥᵒ) 20:56, July 17, 2013 (UTC) *Enclavehunter (talk) 22:29, July 17, 2013 (UTC) *'MizzKeyes' (Me/Say Hai/World/WAT) 07:39, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Flag gallery Flag of Lana.png|Flag of the Lanese Confederation HwadarEmpireFlag1.png|Flag of the Hwadar Empire Flag of Ixania.png|Flag of the Xivonioki Imperium Flag of the Community SFR.png|Flag of the Community SFR Flag of Shi'Ji.png|Flag of the Shi'Ji Flag of antaria.png|FLag of Antaria Commentary I like it. Though I believe the yellow should be white for purity or something similar. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 22:27, July 17, 2013 (UTC) Human migration SWM's suggestion My suggestion for where the ship crashed and the people migrated to. This transcends date so we'll add that later. Everyone should pitch in on this. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 00:51, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Like it. --Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 10:44, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Flora and Fauna What about this? Any ideas, I say we keep it similar to earth if it is an earthlike planet? I already have dibs on the largest bird in the world, sacred in Ishavanwoism. Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 23:34, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Beat me to it, but I was thinking the same thing. I would believe some wild and plantlife were imported to the planet. By the way, I call dibs on all vicious and predatory wildlife. :P Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 02:08, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :"all" ? -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 12:25, July 19, 2013 (UTC) ::I wouldn't necessarily say "all", just the most dangerous ones, like how Australia has all the very vicious critters, but not all of them. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 02:27, July 20, 2013 (UTC) LOL it's true though. Australia has like the world's top most dangerous predators and toxic lifeforms of every class and category on Earth. Australia is fkin' scary. MizzKeyes (Me/Say Hai/World/WAT) 21:49, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hello everyone! Vivaporius directed me to this page, and it looks interesting, but also very large. Can someone summarise for me what this game is about? 77topaz (talk) 06:32, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Of course. The game is set on a planet called Elysia in the Alpha Centauri system. One thousand years from now, humanity builds two ships to take the remnents of the human population to Elysia as Earth dies. The ESS Pioneer carrying the ancestors of the Ixanians leaves Earth first, and arrives one thousand years ahead of the ESS Adventurer, which carries the ancestors of all the other nations. The date in which you begin building your nation is 10,000 BNC, or Before New Calendar. The current year in 2013 ANC, or After New Calendar. After a period of 500 years following the landing of the Adventurer, the human population is primitive and backwards, and most information regarding Earth is gone, leading to later humanity believing that it is native to Elysia. So you can develop a whole new culture, language, and history from 10,000 BNC to 2013 ANC, and create whatever governments and religions you want. That's pretty much the jest of it. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 16:47, July 23, 2013 (UTC) The lore hasn't been finalized though, since it seems my proposal for it is the only one on the table. We should vote or someshit. Also, in my lore, I said we left Alpha Centauri (from a human base on an uninhabitable planet) and went to a new system (to encourage some vagueness). -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 16:59, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Well now I'm thoroughly confused. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 17:04, July 23, 2013 (UTC) When did the Humans reach Elysia? 10'000 BNC, or earlier? 77topaz (talk) 20:59, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Look at the makeshift timeline above. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:07, July 23, 2013 (UTC) Does anything remain of old Earth culture? Also, what would be the Earth-calendar equivalent of the time when the Humans reached Elysia? 77topaz (talk) 21:05, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Alisyan will be a very (very) watered down version of what used to be English. I guess the most important values, yet no specifics, of old cultures remained with the people (like respect, tolerance etc. if you see that as culture), but nothing recognizable to an Earthling. The first humans arrived on Elysia in 2501 AD. The second, larger group, arrived in 3730 AD, which is ~10,000 BNC. Thus, today, in Elysia, it is 15,743 AD. -Signed by Warmonkey (talk • ) 21:38, July 26, 2013 (UTC) Which is the most current version of the planetary map? 77topaz (talk) 20:25, July 27, 2013 (UTC) Taskinsu From on out, MissK's continent is known as Taskinsu (from Mksi'Tskin'Stsu or "Land of the Great Spirit"), as per her naming it in chat. So far, all of the continents on Elysia have been named. Vivaporius: "I don't need a slogan" 21:30, July 25, 2013 (UTC) Hwadar Would it mess everything up if I change Hwadar from an empire to a more modern state? Falloutfan08 ~ Talk ~ SubWorld Wiki 16:46, July 28, 2013 (UTC)